November 19, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:00 Loving77 Hey hey hey You are no longer away. 7:01 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 7:13 Loving77 Where is silllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy You are no longer away. 7:15 Flower1470 idk You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:22 Dragonian King WHALE DIED AND SO DID NOSEDIVE KITE DUDE 7:23 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:23 Dragonian King sup peep You are no longer away. 7:24 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:24 Dragonian King hi lily 7:26 Loving77 Silly I drew another picture wanna see? 7:26 Dragonian King sure 7:27 Loving77 File:SCN 0019.jpg 7:28 Dragonian King lol peeps 7:28 Flower1470 I love the sleeping one so cute wait, does Penny not have pupils? O_o 7:29 Loving77 Her eyes are closed 7:29 Flower1470 o then why are her eyelashes in the middle of her eye as if theyre open? 7:30 Loving77 wut Lily 7:30 Dragonian King she's missing one pupil lol but i see one of them 7:30 Loving77 Hang on I need to draw a demonstration. File:Eyesdrawing.png 7:34 Flower1470 oh 7:34 Loving77 That's how I draw eyes 7:34 Flower1470 I wouldn't draw them like that but if that's your style.......... 7:37 Loving77 I used to draw them like this: File:Eyesdrawing.png You are now away. 7:53 Dragonian King soooo You are no longer away. 7:53 Flower1470 yawn 7:56 Dragonian King nway You are now away. 8:03 Loving77 I'm bored 8:09 Dragonian King brb Dragonian King has left the chat. 8:10 Loving77 ooo Lily I want to know if you like this song: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Longing_Freesia You are no longer away. 8:20 Flower1470 Yes. 8:20 Loving77 ok You are now away. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Freed_Heart Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:34 Dragonian King im baaack 8:34 Loving77 Wb Lily this is like the creepiest music I've ever heard: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tron's_Scheme 8:36 Dragonian King who's tron You are no longer away. 8:36 Flower1470 Well duh. Look at the title. 8:36 Loving77 VETRIX :P 8:36 Flower1470 oh goodness what is this? 8:36 Dragonian King I DONT KNOW THE SUB NAMES OKAY 8:36 Loving77 It gets better as it goes 8:36 Flower1470 oh yeah? 8:36 Loving77 hehehe 8:37 Flower1470 ....what are you making me listen to 8:37 Loving77 :D 8:37 Flower1470 O_o 8:38 Loving77 HAHAHAHA 8:38 Flower1470 WHAT THE HECK IS THIS I DONT GET IT *sob* :O *deep breath* That was the worst 2 minutes and 49 seconds of my life 8:39 Loving77 This one is even better: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Threat_of_the_Tron_Family 8:39 Flower1470 oh no OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HECKLE !!!!!!!! ! ! ! this hurts. 8:40 Loving77 I'm not bored anymore 8:40 Flower1470 LOL goodness! SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THIS Do you know what the best part was? The ending. hmm..... i see a song called "Ryoga's Theme" Aw they dont have a thingy 8:42 Loving77 Got more for ya: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Uphill_Struggle 8:42 Flower1470 ... 8:42 Loving77 tea he 8:42 Flower1470 why all the creepy music? 8:42 Loving77 FINE 8:42 Flower1470 .!.!.! 8:42 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Victory_of_Hope 8:43 Flower1470 THAT YOU THAT WAS TOO MUCH this is better. 8:43 Loving77 I like the creepy music better 8:43 Dragonian King ... 8:43 Flower1470 LOL SILLY 8:44 Loving77 It's the closest thing to BBHQ 8:44 Flower1470 this "Victory of Hope" stuff is pretty good I'm assuming it's used around the time Hope is summoned 8:45 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/You_Are_My_Friend 8:45 Flower1470 the ending is too much like Power Ranges tho I'm scared of that title. 8:45 Loving77 That's like coffee shop music 8:45 Flower1470 LOL yeah its really bad Department stores use this in their restrooms. 8:46 Loving77 EW http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Eyes_That_Shine_in_the_Darkness 8:46 Flower1470 ugh more creepy stuff they have more of this than Tori's annoying-ness 8:47 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/A_Disturbed_Heart Shark^ 8:48 Flower1470 O_o seriously? what the heck is with the jingle bells in the background? 8:49 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Heart I could say so many things about that....^ 8:49 Flower1470 like? 8:50 Loving77 hehehe 8:50 Flower1470 this is very sad 8:50 Loving77 I just like the creepy-er music idk why http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Shock_and_Tension 8:52 Flower1470 alright thats it im not listening to any more of your songs 8:53 Loving77 ;( You are now away. 8:59 Dragonian King BUT I DONT LIKE PISTACHIO You are no longer away. 8:59 Flower1470 :P 8:59 Loving77 LOL 8:59 Flower1470 Then why did you ask for it? i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013